1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator that controls storage compartments to high temperature or low temperature, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an appliance that keeps food and drinks fresh for a long period of time.
The refrigerator has a plurality of storage compartments, which include a freezer compartment to store food and drinks in a frozen state, and a refrigerator compartment to store food and drinks in a refrigerated state. The refrigerator repeatedly performs a refrigeration cycle including compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation to maintain temperatures of the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment at predetermined target temperatures.
The refrigerator includes a compressor, condenser, expansion valve (or capillary tube), and evaporator to perform the refrigeration cycle including compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation.
That is, the refrigerator drives a fan provided in the freezer compartment and/or a fan provided in the refrigerator compartment, and, based on the target temperature of the freezer compartment and the target temperature of the refrigerator compartment, to blow air heat-exchanged by the evaporator to the corresponding storage(s) compartment so that the temperature of the corresponding storage compartment(s) is maintained at the target temperature(s).
For a refrigerator including a storage compartment in which an evaporator is not installed, cool air generated by an evaporator installed in another storage compartment may be introduced into the storage compartment having no evaporator to maintain the target temperature of the storage compartment having no evaporator.